


Betwixt and Between

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was that peaceful lull between Christmas and New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betwixt and Between

Sunday

It was that quiet lull between Christmas and New Year, quieter again as it was Sunday. Oxford St would be busy of course, and Regent St with shoppers looking for sale bargains.

They had risen late and decided to walk towards the city, quiet and empty here, empty of bankers and traders, no one about on the quiet streets.

Bond had taken Q’s hand crossing the road and had kept it. Long slender fingers laced together. Neither of them was much for small talk. Q had been with Tanner to see the latest Hobbit film and James had begun to read a biography he’d been given for Christmas. They talked a little about both of these but then fell silent.

The peace and quiet washing over them happy in each others company, walking in step, the cold frosty morning showing their breath as white mist.

They walked for a couple of hours finally returning to their warm cosy home.

James put on the fire and lit the lamps, joining Q in the kitchen. The fridge was filled with leftovers they had brought from Q’s brothers house. Half a game pie, a large wedge of Christmas cake and plenty of cold meat and salad. They decided to bake a Camembert and have it with some toast points and a good bottle of champagne.

They washed up and when the cheese was ready they sat on the couch to eat watching a Quiz show they were fond of then when it was over, turning to some relaxing music.

The toast points had given way to fingers dipping into the rich cream and feeding each other, tongues licking and sucking the gooey mess. They were warm and relaxed the finger sucking moving on gradually to gentle kissing, lips touching, tasting, tongues wrestling back and forth.  
They moved so they were facing each other lying on the couch Q’s hands gliding over James chest, the nape of his neck , down his back until the belt stopped him. He moved his hands to undo it.

James unwrapped Q like a precious gift slipping his clothes off before Q had even realised it.

Kissing him, licking him, stroking him. When they were both free from their clothes James took both their hot lengths in his hand and brought them the release they both craved.

They lay back smiling into each others eyes.

“That was fun.”

“Yes but Camembert is so sticky, I wouldn’t like to say where it’s gotten to.”

“Mmm let’s have a shower unless you want me to lick it off.”

“Shower please then you can lick me all you want.” Q grinned up at his lover.

 

MONDAY

“007. You’re going to have to accompany me to the Ambassador’s reception.”

“Certainly M. As your date or your bodyguard? ” Bonds eyes twinkled.

“Up to you 007 but whichever you choose make sure your boy understands it’s your decision.”

“My boy? He’s thirty four.”

M lifted his eyebrow. “Yes ok my boy.”

“I’m not having my phone calls rerouted to Murmansk like that time I sent you away on Valentine’s Day.”

“No sir.”

“He sealed the door to my office. No one noticed for four hours. You need to let him know who’s in charge.”

Bonds eyes rolled at that. Q knew perfectly well who was in charge and it wasn’t James, not if two days sleeping on the sofa and the slight electric shock he had gotten when using his earwig was anything to go by.

“I’ll talk to him. When is the reception?”

“New Year’s Eve at the Savoy, tomorrow night, sorry about the short notice.”

James groaned. Same night as Q’ s sisters engagement, even the same venue, he’d be on the couch for months.

Bond would rather face half a dozen assassins than his angry lover. He took an extra large cup of tea down to Q’s office. Wrong thing to do of course. Q picked up on it straight away.

What assignment is taking you away this time? Should I be pleased we had Christmas at least.”

“Not going away, just have to accompany M to the Ambassadors reception it’s tomorrow, New Year’s Eve at the Savoy.”

Q looked at James. Frowned a little then said” Well of course if it’s work, it’s important, don’t concern yourself.”

Bond studied Q but seeing nothing amiss in his face, decided to take his words at face value.

Q was home late that evening and up early for work next day. They didn’t have much time to talk until each of them was dressing for their respective parties.

“We can travel together since were both going to the same place.”

“I am taking a friend to Madeline’s engagement party. He is coming to pick me up but do come to say hello when you have a moment free.”

Bond looked at Q. There was definitely a chill in the air.

The doorbell rang and Q ran outside. A tall blond beautifully dressed young man was waiting by a car.

James smiled. Draco from the gallery. Q was so annoyed he was trying to make him jealous. Knowing this did not stop the slight pang he had seeing them together. Draco was beautiful and charming. How could Q resist. He shook himself. Tonight would soon be over. Time to get into work mode.

The engagement party was a great success. Madeline Q’s sister looked radiant and Daniel her fiance had lots of friends from the theatre Draco and Harry were delighted to meet them.

Dinah, Q’s mother was upset at James absence. “Darling I know sometimes people have to work but what could be so important this evening?”

Q may have been angry at James himself but wouldn’t stand for anyone else being annoyed at him.

“Mother really, he has to work. He’s upstairs at a reception for the Ambassador. I’m sure he’ll come down when he can.”

After a couple of hours Dinah having had a little too much champagne went up to the next floor to see if she could see James.

He caught sight of her across the room and came over. He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“James if you and my son are having money worries please come to me. There is no reason for you to hire yourself out as somekind of gigolo.” She grasped his lapel tearfully.

Bond tried his best not to laugh. “Come with me I’d like to introduce you to my boss.”

“Sir.” He leaned in and explained who she was and the reason for her concern.

M smiled delightedly. The reception had been extremely boring. Dinah looked to be far more fun.

“I am very pleased to meet you and you have my word Bond is not a gigolo. Would you like to meet the Ambassador?”

Dinah was charmed by this tall elegant man and went willingly with him.

Q downstairs was feeling a little blue it had seemed funny to wind James up bringing Draco but now all he wanted was his lover’s arms around him. He hadn’t even kissed him goodbye when he left.

James came down the stairs, time to reclaim his wayward lover. He scanned the room, the lights were turned down and some people were dancing, he caught sight of a shining blond head leaning over a smaller brown one and set off across the dance floor.

Q was standing apart from the crowd. He saw Bond enter the room and noticed who he was heading towards he almost ran to cut him off, putting a hand against his chest. “Let’s allow Draco and Harry to enjoy their night, James.”

Bond caught Q in a crushing grip pulling him close and plundering his mouth.

When he pulled away he read Qs face.” You had already asked Draco and Harry to the party but then decided to make me jealous by letting me think the two of you were coming alone. One day you’ll push me too far. I hope your new stepfather will be able to control you.” He smiled down at Q and hugged him tight.

“What do you mean stepfather?” Q looked around. “ Where on earth has my mother got to?”

“She came to find me upstairs, she wanted to let me know if we had money trouble I could come to her and not hire myself out as a gigolo.” James burst out laughing.”

“James she couldn’t have said that."

“Yes I swear so I introduced her to Mallory and they were getting on like a house on fire. How do you fancy him for a new father?”

Q grinned. “Well it could be worse she could have fallen for you.”

He pulled James in for another kiss deep and dirty this time.

“We need to go somewhere I can get you naked, so home? Unless you fancy a quickie in the nearest bathroom?”

“Home it is. Let’s say goodnight to everyone.”

They spent some time saying farewells to Madeline, her fiance, Draco and Harry and various members of Q’s family.

At last they managed to get away and just as the doorman was saying good evening and waving for a cab for them the bells rang out for the New Year.

They shook hands with the doorman and turned to each other leaning in to a perfect kiss.

“Happy New Year 007.”

“Happy New Year my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Q was introduced to Draco and Harry in Q is for Quandary.


End file.
